Episode 2203
Mikey Episode Number: 2203 Date: Monday, July 19, 1993 Sponsors: M, U, 10 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Name That Food ("Will you eat it?") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Billy Dee Williams and Homer Honker count backwards from 10 to 1. Homer has to blow his nose before he can honk the last number |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl dances her way into her family portrait |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Sublime Miss M performs "You Gotta Have M" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon Voice-over) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina plays and sings "Follow the Leader" with the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Orangutans playing (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo sings "In Your Imagination." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The crosswalk light says WALK |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting 10 shells |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Exercise" with Betty Lou and Grover |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: Two men demonstrate "up" on a teeter totter; one man ends up crashing through the ceiling |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: Does Travel Broaden the Mind? with Candice Bergen |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Kickin’ Mule” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat tries to open a can of cat food while his mistress is on the telephone Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert build a snowman, but Ernie fears that it will be cold if they don't dress him. Even though Bert tries to tell him that snowmen aren't alive and can't feel the cold, that doesn't stop him from dressing it in Bert's clothing. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Ten Song (Song of Ten) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leo Sayer performs "When I Need You" from a tree while being menaced by a bear below him. The bear eventually arranges to have Crazy Harry blow up the tree, knocking it down to his level. He and other Woodland Animals join Leo in finishing the song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl pretends she's an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster introduces the word "AMOR". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... Amoramor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "I'm Under the Weather Over You" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn is sad because of how small she is; Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers cheer her up by singing "Small People". They are joined by Big Bird, Snuffy, the Birdketeers, Natasha, Merry Monster, and Billy. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamps: 10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo explains the importance of sleep, but the audience won't stop applauding and let him sleep afterwards. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Family Christmas Scene | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: The Night Before Christmas - Ernie narrates the pageant, with Rowlf the Dog on piano. Bert reluctantly plays Mama, Grover plays a mouse, The Two-Headed Monster plays Santa Claus, and various monsters play reindeer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bruce the moose invites Toulouse LaGoose over for juice. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog with the Tarnish Brothers sing "This Frog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The disco song, "Ride A Bike," is played over footage of the Sesame adult cast riding bicycles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Sea Cruise" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide